Sweet Home Domino
by Rekka Fushichou
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh take off from the movie Sweet Home Alabama, with a few new twists. A little experiment I'm doing, ratings may go up. Seto/OC & Malik/OC


A/N: Ohayo Minna-san!! Ok this is just a little experiment I've been meaning to do. This story goes along with the storyline of the movie Sweet Home Alabama. As you read the story you'll see uncanny parallels and a few of my own twists. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, long, long list of things I don't own. I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh (sadly), I don't own the storyline because it came from Sweet Home Alabama...I don't even own the original characters! They're modeled after my real friends. Thank you for your time.  
  
Sweet Home Domino  
  
Chapter 1: Farwell To You  
  
*It's always hard letting a friend go. It's even harder letting go when you know it would be best for them.*  
  
Within one of the many classrooms at Domino Elementary was Ms. Otsua's classroom, who were currently having their Career Day. The question today: "What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
A young girl with waist length brown hair and rather large emerald green eyes stood up with a large grin. "I want to be an actress!"  
  
That girl was followed by another girl with waist length black hair and curious amber eyes. "I want to be a journalist."  
  
*But as times passes, feelings grow complicated. Everything is easy when you're young, a friend lost is a friend gained; but when you get older it gets harder to make friends, and easier to get too attached.*  
  
A fourteen-year-old girl with elbow length brown hair sprinted down the sidewalk, bolting into a local soda shop her, emerald eyes scanning around for her friends. "Guys." she yelled. A group of teenagers all around the same age looked up. There were nine of them, and they took up two of the large round tables. "I'm going to be an actress! I have to move to Los Angeles, California, but I'll be on Broadway." she shouted happily.  
  
"That's great Shina!" a small child with tri-colored hair commented.  
  
"Thank you Yugi! I'm so happy!" Shina stated taking a seat.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" A blue eyed, brown haired girl stood and gave Shina a warm hug.  
  
"When do you have to leave?" a rather tall boy with sapphire eyes and chestnut hair.  
  
"Well Seto....Everyone...I have to go the day after tomorrow." There was a choking sound and everyone turned to see the black haired girl patting the back of a bleach blonde Egyptian with root beer pouring form him nose.  
  
"Well, this is a great opportunity for you Shina." a white haired boy spoke out with a heavy British accent.  
  
"Thanks for the support everyone, I better get packing." she waved glancing towards Seto before leaving the building.  
  
"Wait!" the chestnut haired boy shouted before getting up and following her. "Shina." he mumbled softly so she was the only one who heard. Shina paused and turned as Seto pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"I don't want to move, but all my life I wanted to become a real actress." Shina's voice was muffled by Seto's navy blue jacket.  
  
"Then go to California, and become an actress." he urged her, holding her shoulders at arm's length.  
  
"Thanks Seto." she whispered, forcing a small smile Shina softly kissed his cheek and ran off.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" came a quiet voice from behind Seto. The young Kaiba turned and saw the dark haired girl with amber eyes. She was leaning against the outside brick wall of the soda shop, her hands shoved deeply inside her black baggy pants.  
  
"Hey, Kylin." Seto mumbled. "I just want what's best for her." he stated before walking back towards the soda shop.  
  
"What if you're what's best for her?" Kylin murmured. Seto paused while passing her, then pushed open the door and went back inside.  
  
*It's weird how people have relationships so young. It's also weird how long distance friends start by always keeping connected, but as time pass, that connection slowly trickles to a stop; and those out of touch are slowly forgotten.*  
  
A/N: Whoo, well, that was the first of many chapters-to- come....maybe.....hopefully. Alright, alright, this one was a little short...but the other's should stand better, I'm getting off to a slow start and I'll need your help and ideas to keep going. Hopefully you'll be a nice person and review....please? 


End file.
